In Her Eyes
by Dee Skittles
Summary: This story is about a overworked star putting all her trust in love into a man, will the relationship work or will she be strung along? She's had a boyfriend before but not in a long time, she has made her life into the WWE and her record company! R
1. Introduction

Just to give you some history on one of the main characters of this story; Laura Ann is a very successful person. She is a business woman who co-owns her own company, a successful R&B artist and a WWE Champion. She's a executive producer at her family's company named Treble Records along with her sister Denise. She is a very busy.

Hope you enjoy this story! Thank you! And please Review!_

* * *

_

_ Chapter 1: Introduction_

_6:00 o'clock was shown blinking on her alarm clock. Her cd change and her own rendition of Get them Bodied went into play. The song was the fifth track of her cd. She slowly got out of bed, stretch and went into the bathroom with only a t-shirt on. She took a half-hour shower, cleaned her belly-button ring, brush her teeth and washed her face. She got into the clothes she had prepared. That day she was expecting to get work done and she also pack her dance/wrestling gear just in case someone piss her off. She took her little dog named Lady and went into the bathroom, to clean her up. When finished with that, she went down stairs along with Lady, and grabbed her car keys, her bag, her purse._

._She walked into the record company and went right for her office, she knew today she had a very important client to record a song with. She went into her office and saw Beyonce and a couple of people in her office._

"Let's go! Let's get to work, I wrote this song last night for your upcoming album in September. Its called Get Me Bodied! Its hot track. Here are the lyrics, let me show you how the beat goes, and how I sing it. I want you to put your own special touch to it," said Laura Ann.

"Mission one  
I'ma put this on  
When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some (hey)  
Mission two  
Gotta make that call  
Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)  
Mission three  
Got my three best friends  
Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey)  
Mission four  
Got the vintage Rolls  
Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door

_Pre-Chorus:_  
I ain't worried doing me tonight  
A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody  
While ya'll standin' on the wall  
I'm the one tonight  
Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied  
Want my body  
Won't you get me bodied  
You want my body  
Won't you get me bodied (hey)"

_Beyonce and her guest were really liking the song,_

Beyonce said "I love it! When do you want to do the song?"

Laura Ann responded "Not this week, I am at Smackdown all week! I just won the title! Next week is good! See you there."

* * *

_Laura Ann got a phone call when she was walking Beyonce out to her car._

"Laura, you have a meeting with the WWE Divas trainers in a half-hour."

"Thank you very much" said Laura Ann _as she ran back to her office and got her dog and went to the meeting.

* * *

Outside the gym:_

"Where is she?" said Jillian.

"I mean, she might be the Queen, but she late again." Said Kelly.

"Listen, she's a champion, she can do whatever the hell she wants to do!" said Kristal.

_Bobby Lashley walked past the five ladies in the lobby. He waved hello and kept walking._

"He is so sexy" said Kristal.

"I know, I would tap that ass!" said Jillian. " I mean I would love to, with that black man." Said Jillian.

"And he just broke up with his girlfriend.!" Said Kristal

"Okay girls, come down!" said Kelly.

"You would fuck him to Kelly, and lets add Batista to the mix." Said Michelle.

_Laura Ann's Lexus pulled up into the parking space. Laura Ann got out of the car, grab her dog and walked with the divas inside the gym._

"Why were you late?" said Jillian. "Were you with a guy?"

"No, I have no time for dogs, only my Lady here." Said Laura Ann. "Okay lets get to work!"

_Laura Ann got into her clothes and started to train with the stars. The Raw divas came into the gym. _

"Are you ready to have a practice match?" said Victoria.

"Laura Ann was the Women's Championship of Smackdown and Denise was the Women's champion of Raw.

Denise: Your girls versus my girls.

_Laura Ann loves when her sister challenges her._

"Let's go."

Denise: First is Candice!

Laura Ann: First for team Smackdown is Kelly Kelly!

Kelly: I'm from ECW.

Laura Ann: Well that counts!

Trinity: Lets have a triple threat match. ECW is a brand now, we can hold our own.

Denise: But you don't have your own women divison. But its your challenge that means in this case, that's your own funeral!

Trinity: Lets just go… Kelly will be for ECW!

Laura Ann: Well then Jillian, whop their ass.

"Hey Tim, can you ref for these next four matches. Thanks"

Jillian won the match, Smackdown-1 Raw-0 ECW-0

Next match was Ashley, Ariel and Maria.

Ariel won that match, Smackdown-1 Raw-0 ECW-1

Next match was Maryse, Mickie, Brooke.

Mickie kick ass. Smackdown-1 Raw-1 ECW-1

Next match was Denise, Laura Ann and Trinity

Laura Ann took the win easily.

"Denise, if you challenge me one more time, I'll be the first ever WWE Women's Champion and the Queen of the Ring okay! Smackdown ladies! We did well! Lets go!" said Laura Ann.

* * *

**_Beyonce's Get' them bodied was featured in this chapter! Thank you! and please read and review -Detre_**


	2. True Colors

**_Thank you for your reviews and thank you for waiting. Please Review and enjoy! -Detre_**

* * *

Chapter 2

_At Smackdown_

_Bobby Lashley music played throughout the arena. Bobby had his challenge match for the U.S Championship._

_After retaining the championship, Bobby was greeted by his current girlfriend Theresa._

"Hey girl! You are still looking at the U.S. Champion! Baby!" said Bobby.

"Oh Congratulations to you boy." Said Theresa.

_Theresa grabbed him and started to kiss him passionately_.

"Rob, I have to use the bathroom. Can you wait here for a couple of minutes? I'll be right back." Said Theresa

_Bobby heard a familiar giggle coming from the hallway, so he followed it. He walked over to the PowerAde machine where he saw Joy G, buying a drink. Bobby walked over to Joy and grab her by her waist. She turned around and kiss him deeply. _

"Hey baby!" said Joy. "When are you going to stop dating Theresa and go out with me? I'm tired of being the other woman."

Bobby responded " I know, she'll be done soon. But I got to go!"

_Bobby kissed Joy and walked away.

* * *

__He went over to Kelly Kelly and kissed her passionately._

"Hey boo!" said Kelly.

"Hey Kelly" said Bobby. "I think this is your gum."

"Oh, yeah cherry flavor." said Kelly."But Bobby I love being your mistress."

"And I love being your man! But right now I'm doing something, Well really, I'll have to go make a phone call, soo where are you going to be later?" responded Bobby.

Kelly responded, " Well I don't know yet, but call me later. Bye Robbie."

_He kissed her and return to the bathroom. By this time Theresa had just finished washing her hands and came outside._

"Are you ready to go?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, baby, lets go." said Bobby.

* * *

At Laura Ann apartment 

"I feel like I will always be in her shadows! She was the first Queen of the Ring; I'm the 2nd. She's more popular than me! Some people didn't even know that we are sisters!

_She look at the mirror and calmed herself down. She dried her eyes, and grab her script and went down the steps. _

_Downstairs, she jumped on the couch, and started to recite her script for her upcoming album commercial._

"I was always in the shadows. "Simply Laura Ann", my new album that really shows who I am. What I was and now who I've become! I'm stepping out! I'm coming out ! Its time for the world to see who I am! I am simply Laura Ann." said Laura Ann.

_Knock, Knock, Knock was the sound of the door, Laura Ann looked at the door with confusion. She look through the peep hole and then she opened it._

"Hey Denise, Torrie and Trish." said Laura Ann.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" said Torrie.

"Well, not really. I thought we were leaving in a couple of hours?" said Laura Ann.

"At 8." said Denise.

"Its not 8 yet." said Laura Ann.

"Okay it 7:42, practically 8!" said Trish.

"Well I have a little more than 15 minutes, so give me a moment and I'll be all sexified for ya'll!" said Laura Ann.

"Were you crying?" said Denise. _Denise looked into Laura Ann's eyes._

"No, just reading my script," she said quickly.

"Laura Ann can I speak to you in private?" said Denise.

Torrie and Trish said "Oooo, somebody's in trouble!"

Trish then said, "Well go, do your little twin thing."

Laura Ann then responded, "Your funny."

_Denise and Laura Ann walked went upstairs to help Laura Ann get ready._

"Girl, what's up with you?" said a concern Denise.

"I hate that you can see right through me. " said Laura Ann.

"I'm your sister, please girl. You see right through me. I might be your little sister by five minutes, but that doesn't mean anything. Now tell me what's wrong." Denise responded.

_Denise passes a Kleenex tissue to her sister._

"Well, I'm really nervous about this album release. I haven't made in album in so long. I hope they still like me for me ." she said.

"And, keep going." Said Denise.

"I don't want them to think that I'm you. Denise, I feel that I'm in your shadow about everything. About the title and the music. I honestly don't know what to do about it." She said.

Torrie then screamed "Ladies it nalmost 8 o'clock, this is a warning! Get your big butts down here!"

_Denise and Laura Ann giggled._

"Why does it have to be big why can't it be just a regular ass like everyone else's?" said Laura Ann.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask your mother!" said Trish.

"Your going to regret that when I take you title missy." Said Denise.

_Denise turned back to Laura Ann_ and said, " girl you will succeed, don't worry about."

Laura Ann screamed, "Well lets go then, Torrie and Trish meet us in the car! We will be right out." she turned to Denise and said, "Thank you little sis, by five minutes."

* * *

_**Please leave a comment... thank you -Detre**_


	3. The Meeting

**_I misprinted in chapter one, saying that Denise was a champion but she isn't. Trish was the champion, Denise was just the leader of the group. My apologizies. Now here's chapter three, please R&R and enjoy. - Detre

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

_The Photo Shoot: __9:00am_

_Trish, Torrie, Laura Ann, Denise were being photographed. __Trish, the WWE Women's Champion and Laura Ann, the WWE Queen of the Ring, were taking __group pictures for the cover of the magazine while Torrie and Denise were being photographed too._

_At the end of the photoshoot: 10:00am_

_Laura Ann, Trish and Torrie were walking towards their trailer where they ran into a unfamiliar champion._

"Hello ladies," said this champion.

"Hi." said the three divas.

"Oh, I'm Rob, but everyone calls me Bobby Lashley, the U.S. Champ," he said. "Wow, the three of you are really gorgeous, I know you as the best Women's Champ of all time, Miss Trish Stratus." said the Champ. _Trish looked at him and smiled._

_He then turned to the next women and said_ "And you, I know you as the best Playboy bunny, the WWE has to offer, Miss Torrie Wilson." _Torrie giggled and then smiled. He then looked the next women._

"And you, I know you as the sexiest and most dominate Champ besides me on Smackdown, My Queen..." _He went up and kissed her hand. _"The Queen of the Ring, and hopefully someone thats interested in me, Miss Laura Ann DaSilva." _She looked at Torrie and Trish and smiled at him._

"Wow Bobby. Thank you for that interest but we have to be on our way." said Trish. "Bye-Bye!" said Torrie. "Bye Big Boy." said Laura Ann.

* * *

At the WWE Headquarters, 3:15pm 

_All the WWE Divas from all brands where there waiting for Stephanie McMahon to arrive._

_From ECW, Ariel, Trinity, Brooke, Kelly. __From Raw, Trish, Torrie, Denise, Mickie, Lita, Melina, Candice, Victoria, Maria. __From SmackDown, Sharmell, Jillian, Maryse, Kristal, and Ashley_.

_So they were all sitting in groups. In one group, Melina, Kelly, Jillian and Trinity were just sitting down in a circle._

"Hey ladies." said Melina.

"Hey Girls." said Trinity.

"Hiya" said Kelly.

"Hey" said Jillian.

"I can't believe you." said Jillian

"What? Jill." said Kelly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, when it comes to him." she said.

"I know what you mean Jill. You understand right, Kelly?" said Melina.

"Yeah, I do, but I have a confession to make." said Kelly. " Jillian and Melina step back, you might be a little mad at me."

"What you didn't" said Jillian.

"I did, like 4 or 5 times!" said Kelly.

"Oh snap! Are you serious!" said Trinity.

"Yes and he's my man now! We are a couple!!! And he rocked my socks!" said Kelly.

"Oh no" said Jillian. "Please just don't get hurt. He seems like the player type. Just be careful girl."

"Oh I will! He treats me right! He really does!" said Kelly

* * *

3:30pm 

" Hello ladies, can we all get seat at the big table please." said Stephanie McMahon.

"Okay, we have a lot of things to cover this meeting. Okay, let's start with the next pay-per-view. For the next pay-per-view, I want a women's championship match, for the Queen of the Ring. Laura Ann you will finish up yours storyline with Jillian and now the WWE will be bringing back the title of King of the Ring and we are planning for Booker T to win that. Causing Sharmell to become Queen and the next competitor for your championship. Sharmell, you have three opportunities to win that title but if you can't then, thats when your court steps in which are Jillian and Kristal, and if you still can't win it then your title shot is over." she said.

_Stephanie turned over to Trish_. "Trish has something to say!"

_Trish got up and said_ " Hey ladies, as you know, I'm the sixth time Women's Champion and next month, I have decide to retire from this business." _The divas sighed, some booed and some started crying_.

"Are you serious!" said Denise.

"Oh my Goodness!" said Victoria.

Stephanie said " Yes, so Mickie and Trish's storyline will end next month with a title shot. So, next week on Raw, Mickie and Denise will get a title shot for the title. In Trish's last match, she will be the seventh time champion going up against Mickie James. Denise will give her a celebration before in the ring.

Now the month after that, we will lose another diva. She doesn't want to talk but she's tired of the names she been calling by the fans. Lita will retire as the three time champion. After Trish leaves, it will be a tournament to see whom will be the next champion. Now Lita will definitely be a competitor along side of Victoria, Melina, Mickie and Denise. So that is what's happening.

The diva search winner Layla will be a Smackdown diva instead of going to Raw. Now all the divas I have already mention can leave while I talk to the rest. Thank you for your time."

* * *

After the meeting: 4:00pm 

"Why are you leaving us?" said Torrie.

"Their are only a little bit of us older diva left." said Victoria.

"We all came in 2000 together, " said Laura Ann

"Trish, Torrie, Victoria, Laura Ann, Lita, and me, Denise." said Denise.

"I know, but guys I'm almost 30, I want to take life slow." Trish.

"You too, Lita, we love you too!" said Torrie.

"I tired of being the slut, I can't take it anymore!" said Lita.

"Girl, we got your back!" said Denise.

"Lets go out to eat. To celebrate!" said Laura Ann.

* * *

**_Thank you very much! Please Review! -Detre_**


	4. Attach

**_Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Please enjoy - Detre_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Attach 

The Gym:

8:25am

_Chavo Guerrero, Scotty 2 hotty, Gregory Helms and Bobby Lashley are working out._

"So, how are your many relationships going Bobby?" said Greg.

_Greg got onto the treadmill._

"Oh, their okay! I had to let go of Theresa and I'm thinking of letting go Kelly," said Bobby.

"Why Kelly? She's so sexy," said Chavo.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Bobby. "She's kinda..."

"Young, blonde and full of sexual lust," said Chavo.

"Just young," said Bobby.

"So whats the problem with her?" Said Scotty.

"Well, before I did anything I told her not to get attach to me." said Bobby.

"You told her, not to get attach!" said Greg.

"Yeah, all I wanted was sex and that's all I want is sex." said Bobby.

"Are you serious? Your really a slut!" said Scotty.

"Oh, that hurts. I like to be consider a man-whore. Don't be jealous." said Bobby.

"I'm not! I just feel sorry for the women who fall for you." said Scotty.

"Guys! Chill out!" said Chavo.

"Well anyway, Kelly is getting to controlling for me. You understand. Like she's treating our relationship like its an actual relationship. Its just sex!" said Bobby.

"Well, I understand! Cause you definitely said to her not to get attach." said Chavo.

Bobby got a phone call. "Guys, I'll be right back. My dad is calling."

* * *

At Smackdown. 8:10 

_Kelly, and Trinity were sitting around the table. Jillian was preparing for her match._

"He told me not to get attach, and then we slept together," said Kelly. "I used to be just the mistress, and all I did was kiss him and I liked that. But now that we slept together like more 10 times, I'm not liking how he's treating me!

"Oh my Goodness! Are you serious!" said Trinity.

"Yeah, I mean the sex is great but how are we suppose to be dating if he does not want to get attach?" said Kelly.

"Girl, he doesn't .want to date you. But excuse my french, he wants to f-ck you and that is all he wants to do. Is f--k!!" said Jillian.

"Are you serious!" said Kelly.

"Yes," said both Trinity and Jillian

"Should I use him for the sex or break up with him?" said Kelly.

"You have to use your judgement, girl." said Trinity.

"Its your life and your choice." said Jillian.

"Thanks friends!" said Kelly.

"Your welcome." said Jillian & Trinity.

Jillian then said, "I gotta go, I have a match in twenty minutes with Laura Ann."

* * *

After the match: 8:26 

_Laura Ann came back from winning her match over Jillian. She picked up her phone and called her office. She was walking back to her locker room. Their she collected her things and left the room._

"Where are you going?" said Bobby.

"Oh, I'm leaving." said Laura Ann.

"Why, Smackdown just started."said Bobby.

"I usually leave right after my match. They placed it early in the show for me to leave. There is no purpose of me staying." said Laura Ann.

"To watch my match." said Bobby.

"Oh, when is your match." said Laura Ann.

"Later on, near the end, actually two matches from the main event of the night," said Bobby.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." said Laura Ann.

"Laura Ann, will you accompany me down to the ring, because I want you there." said Bobby.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry I don't havetime. Maybe some other time." said Laura Ann.

_Laura Ann walked away from Bobby. She got into her car and drove away. Bobby stood there for a second and then scoff and walked away._

* * *

"See, I told you he wasn't cheating on you." said Maryse. 

_Maryse and Joy walked out from behind the corner._

"See, the Queen is a good queen." said Joy.

"See, Bobby is not cheating on you, especially with another diva." said Maryse.

"He better not." said Joy.

* * *

_Laura Ann was driving on the road to Torrie apartment. She dialed Torrie phone number._

Torrie: Hello

Laura Ann: Hey, can I take a shower at your house.

Torrie: Yeah, but you know we are all meeting here right.

Laura Ann: Whose we. I thought this was a date between just you and Billy...

Torrie: No, Trish is with Randy. Denise is bringing John. Mickie is bringing Kenny, I'm bringing Billy and you are bringing..

Laura Ann: I'm supposed to have a date.

Torrie: No, your not.

Laura Ann: What! I'm single!

Torrie: No La La.

Laura Ann: Then what. I don't want to..

Torrie: Its Shelton! He's your date.

Laura Ann: Ooo, He's so cute. I got a date! No. I don't have time to have a boyfriend.

Torrie: La La, he is just your date for the evening. If you and him decide to go further then thats okay, but for now he is just your date.

Laura Ann: Oh okay, well I'll see you there.

Torrie: Okay bye-bye.

Laura Ann: Bye T.

* * *

**_Hey. Don't forget to review! - Detre._**


	5. Toast!

**_Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They really are appreciated. Enjoy! -Detre_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Toast!**

At the Cafe: 7:30pm

"This was really delightful!" Said Torrie, "Billy, we have to come here again!"

_The waiter walked up to the ten seated table and ask if any one wanted dessert . He then gave all five couples a dessert menu. The WWE wrestlers placed their order with the waiter and he walked away. The beautiful cafe was decorated in many shades of blue. With icicle lamps and lights decorated all over the place. The WWE wrestlers were seated in their glass house setting. _

"Who picked this place?" Said Kenny, "Cause the food is great and the location is cool!"

Trish responded, "I did! You really like it! Yeah, me and Randy went here for our anniversary."

"Okay guys and gals, its now time... Randy," said Billy.

"I want to make a toast!" said Randy and Torrie.

Randy said to Torrie, "Ladies first."

_Torrie stood up and grab her glass of champagne and said_, " To the best WWE Women's Champion of all time! Denise, Mickie, Laura Ann and myself, we are your girls. We will always be by your side. We absolutley love you. And even thought we've only knew Mickie also known as Alexis for a short time, we are ready to make as many memories as we can with you. We care about you, Trish and we love you, girly!"

_Torrie started to gently cry. She couldn't finish her speech. Trish was also softly crying. Denise __stood up and finish Torrie's speech._

Denise said, "It's okay Torrie and Trish! We will all miss you because you've made a dominate impact in the lives of the WWE fans, the WWE Wrestlers, including the champ, Randy, Billy, Kenny and Shelton, and your co-workers... the WWE divas!"

_Denise started to cry_.

"We are have been through so much! So much bullshit and fun memories! All four of us starting out in the years of 2000-02 and became the bestest of friends. We love you and we all wish you andbless you on your journey in the future. You ever need us, we got your back, we will be there!"

_Laura Ann started to cry, Shelton grabbed her in his arms. Kenny rubbed Mickie back as they__listened._

_Torrie and Denise remained standing when Trish got up._

While still crying Trish spoke, "I love you girls! Denise, Torrie, La La and Mickie. I can't believe you did this. Always surprising me! Just like the time you surprised me with that award nomination and then I won! And to the guys: Thank you, John for all your wisdom of kicking your girlfriends ass!"

"What!!! Is that how she knew my weak spot! Oh John, your going get it when we get back to the hotel!" said Denise.

"Oh, I'm going to get "IT"... over and over again!" said John.

_Everyone laughed._

Trish then said, "And your sense of humor! It always helped me when I was down! Thanks John and Denise. To Torrie and Billy. I love ya! You and him are one of the best couples I have ever met. When I need to train, I go to Billy and when I need a friend and help with clothes to wear, I call on Torrie. To Mickie and Kenny, thank you for making me feel loved because she played my stalker and it really made me feel loved!"

_Everyone laughed. Trish continued._

"Kenny, your the best male cheerleader I know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so funny in the locker room! Shelton, for always having my back when I was at Smackdown, thanks. La La aka Laura Ann, I want to thank you for always giving me advice, your home-cooked meals, your beautiful voice and being a true friend. Denise.. your sense of humor, always having my back, and your beautiful voice. And my fiance, Randy... I love you with all my heart. Thank you guys." said Trish.

"Now before we toast, we would like to congratulate Mickie, on coming into our group. And becoming our new group member Alexis of our foursome to a fivesome!" said Laura Ann.

"I'm happy to face you along with either Lita or Melina for the title after Trish's leaves." said Denise.

_Randy stood up and said_ "Trish for new beginnings and Mickie for a new friendship! CHEERS!"

_The ten superstars smack their glasses and drank the liquid. The waiter came with all the deserts and placed it in front of the superstars. Torrie, Laura Ann, Mickie and Denise got up, walked over to Trish._

_John said in his announcer voice:_ "These sexy ass ladies would like to present this gift from us to your sexy ass.

_They open up the Tiffany box and gave her a platinum diamond necklace with pink stones in it that were in the shape of a L (for Laura Ann), T (Torrie), A (Alexis), D (Denise) and 7(Trish, the 7 time WWE champion). Trish started to cry while Randy put it on her. Then the four ladies expose their necks to see that their wearing the same necklace but in their favorite colors. Denise's was in baby blue, La La's was in red, Torrie's was in green, Mickie's was in yellow._

"We will always be together." said the four ladies. The guys started to clap. The superstars ate their desserts.

* * *

**_Thank you very much! Thank you for also being patience. Don't forget to leave a comment! Oh yeah, the drama is coming! -Detre_**


	6. The Meet

_**It's been so long! I've haven't written in so long only because I'm a college student focusing on his school work, so I didn't have time to update any stories. So I do apologize but now that the school year is winding down; I have more time to dedicate to this. Thank you for your patience. Here is chapter 6 and enjoy!

* * *

**_

Chapter 6- The Meet

Smackdown: 8:30pm

_Smackdown returns from commercial break and all of the sudden 12 people in all black approach the stage. Three were trumpet players, three were trombone players, two were saxophone players, two timpani players and the other two were French horns players. William Regal music plays throughout the arena. He came out from the back, with a conductor stick in his hand. He conducted the small band to play along with the recorded music in the background._

_Sharmell is in a glistening silver dress as she walks down the ramp to the beat of the song towards a beautiful decorated ring. She stopped to receive recognition from the audience. Inside the ring was a gentleman in a black tuxedo and also a beautiful young lady in black both carrying crowns._

_While in the ring,_ Sharmell said "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Smackdown Kingdom, please welcome to the stage, your new KING! KING BOOKER T!!!!"

_Booker T's new royal music played along with the band all through the stadium. Booker walks towards Sharmell, grabs her hand and she a companies him down to the ring. Then Booker makes his speech. After that Booker T and Sharmell accepted their new crowns._

_All of a sudden, Houston's "I like that" played and caught the new king and queen off guard. Laura Ann came out from out back and strutted herself down to the ring, wearing the official WWE Queen of the ring title. She climbed into the ring, walks past the king and queen and grabbed a mike._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I get a warm welcome to your new Smackdown King!" said Laura Ann.

_Mixed Reactions from the crowd_

"Because… he won't be here soon. Listen Booker T, I was here before you and I'm the Smackdown's Queen, we don't need another boss in charge! You are with me or against me!" she said.

"Hold on Laura Ann. There is a new king in this kingdom and I'm taking over! Laura Ann, like a real king as I am, I have a gorgeous queen not like yourself and a royal court. Would you like to meet them?" said the king.

_Laura Ann signals no._

"Well too bad!" said the king. King Booker snapped his fingers and William Regal and Finlay ran to his rescue. They got into the ring with the royal family.

"Royal Court dispose of this tramp!" said King Booker.

Laura Ann responded "What in the world?"

"Stop!" said Sharmell.

_Sharmell unexpectedly speared Laura Ann in the ring post. Finlay and Regal grabbed Laura Ann while Sharmell punched her intensely._

Cole: What is this? They are attacking our Queen!

JBL: Someone needs to help her! Four on one!

Cole: This is outrageous!

JBL: Sharmell is on top!

Cole: Laura Ann just switched it up! Now Laura Ann is in control.

JBL: Laura Ann just clotheslines Sharmell!

_Booker grabbed Laura Ann. Laura Ann hit Booker T in his crouch and grabbed his staff then she hit Regal with it. _

JBL: On a Celtic cross to Laura Ann!!!!

Cole: Oh my gosh!

_Laura Ann hits the floor._

_Finlay helped King Booker and Queen Sharmell up. Sharmell grabbed Laura Ann by her hair and then kicked her in stomach._

"No one messes with King Booker T!! Pick her up!" said Booker T.

_Bobby Lashley song played throughout the stadium._

JBL: Do you see this!

Cole: Bobby Lashley!! He's in the ring, chasing the royal court out the ring.

_The Crowd goes wild._

_Bobby grabs Laura Ann's hand and holds it up high as if she won!_

_The __crowd goes wild.

* * *

_

Later on that night: 9:27pm

_Laura Ann was watching the match backstage when Kristal walked up._

"Hey Queenie" said Kristal.

"Hey Kristal!" said Laura Ann.

"Are you going to go out there to save your man?" said Kristal.

"My man... no." said Laura Ann

"So he's not your man?" said Kristal.

"No..." said Laura Ann.

Commercial Break over: 9:29pm

Bobby Lashley was having a match with Chris Benoit, when Booker T's music played. Bobby looked up the ramp to see the King, Finlay and William Regal and he got real nervous and Benoit took advantage and did a fast roll-up. 1...2...3. the bell sounded off.

* * *

Thank you! Leave a comment if you chose... Thank you again!

_**Detre**_


	7. Rainy Day

**_Here is chapter 7! Enjoy -Detre

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: Rainy Day**

_She was sitting in her bedroom with her diary in her left hand and her pink pen in her right:_

Dear Diary,

It's been about three weeks since me and Bobby broke up and he seems too have moved on. And I'm okay with that, I think. I mean I do miss him. But I'm learning to be without him, you know. But I noticed that he also broke it off with that dumb ass bitch Joy Giovanni because she was fired of that scandal with Randy Orton. And now Bobby is alone! He is completely by himself! But I did hear some old rumors that he and this mysterious diva were doing "something" but that's for another journal entry. Hmmm. What else has been happening at the WWE, oh yeah, Layla, the diva search winner will be going to the Smackdown/ ECW Brand of the WWE instead of Raw and I'm so happy because of that and I love that girl. I voted for her to win! Like 23 times actually but I got to go. Write with you later!

Love Barbara also known as Kelly Kelly.

* * *

Outside the Gym at 8:22pm

_The sky was a dark blue covered with gray clouds. Rain drops falling from the sky hitting her red and white umbrella lightly. The ground wet as her boot stepped around the puddles. She just came outside of the gym from a hard day of work at the gym. She stepped outside and inhaled the cloudy cool air and felt the mist of the rain on her face. She walked a couple of feet to a black metallic swinging bench hanging from a pole. She grabbed a newspaper and dried the bench off, then ripped another part of the newspaper and placed at on the bench. She sat down next to a pink and red rose bush and just admired it. She looked at the rose as it looked like it was blooming. She sat there for about 20 minutes, just admiring the roses. She went into her bag and took out a book and a green pen and started writing lyrics for a new song called Rain._

_Her phone sounded off and startled her out of her quiet zone._

She said, "Hello."

"Laura Ann, I wanted to grab something to eat, did you leave from the gym yet?" said Bobby.

"No, I just left actually... but I'm right outside," said Laura Ann.

"Oh snap isn't it still rainning! Thats fine I like the rain a lot." said Bobby.

"Oh me too! I love the rain, it so relaxing and enchanting" said Laura Ann.

"Well just give me a coupl of minutes and I'll be right there! Here I come Laura Ann," said Bobby.

_-Dial Tone-_

_Bobby came outside five minutes later and walked over to Laura Ann._

"Do you want to take my car or yours?" said Bobby.

_Laura Ann pushed her key and her engine turned on, doors unlock and her music player played Janet Jackson's All Nite song._

"Your funny!" said Bobby.

"I know, now come on!" said Laura Ann.

_They both laughed.

* * *

__In the Car at 8:56pm_

Laura Ann said " So where do you want to eat at?"

"Let's try Gio's" said Bobby.

"I want Chinese!" said Laura Ann.

Bobby then responded, "Fine! Kim's it is!"

_They sat there in silence until they came to this red light._

Laura Ann said, "Bobby? Do you like our storyline?"

Bobby responded, "Yeah I do. I like you... I like working with you."

Laura Ann said, "Well I like working with you too."

Bobby responded, "You are different."

_He said looking puzzled._

"What? From those other bitches!" she said while laughing.

_He said with astonishment _"Yeah."

"Wow, thanks," she said.

_Bobby leaned over and kissed Laura Ann on her lips. He kissed her passionately but was interrupted by the sounds of a angry driver behind them. Laura Ann started to drive again. They drove in a satisfied silence. When they approached the café, she pulled into the parking lot and put the brake on and cut the car off. Bobby leaned over to kiss her again and she dodged him. She got out of the car and said_ "Sorry, I really hungry. Are you coming or what? Are you just going to look stupid or come inside?"

_She shut the door in his face, while he sat in the car. "Oh, I like this game, Well Laura Ann if you want to play this game, you just got a player! And I'm the champ of this game."_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Let a comment, its your choice. Thank you! -Detre**_


	8. The Queen's Castle

_Thank you, and R&R! This chapter does have some curse words in it and its rated M, but for this chapter because of the selection of words. Enjoy –Detre._

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Queen's Castle**

At Laura Ann's Condo at 6pm

_Five superstars set in the living room of Laura Ann's condo._

_(Sarcastically)_ "What! He kissed you! Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I am so happy for you" he said walking up to Denise.

"Shut your sarcastic ass up! Well I'm happy for her!" said Denise.

John responded, "She knows I am only playing with her."

"Well don't make fun John!" said Trish.

"Yeah, before I bust you upside your head!" said Laura Ann.

"Oh, be quiet, you ain't going do shit!" said John.

_Out of no where John got hit by a shoe upside his head._

"Damn!" said John.

Laura Ann responded, "Got him! You better stop talking shit Champ!"

"Is that a challenge? Queenie?" said John.

"Bring it on!" said Laura Ann

"Let's do this shit!" said John.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Trish, can you get the door so I can whop Denise's boyfriend ass!" said Laura Ann.

"Yeah, I'll get it." said Trish.

* * *

_Trish walked towards the door, in the background Laura Ann jumped on John.

* * *

_

_Trish opened the door to a man in a gray pin-stripped suit._

"Can I help you?" said Trish.

"Yes, can I speak to a Randall Orton?" said the man.

"I'm his fiancée…" said Trish.

* * *

_In the background, John threw Laura Ann onto the couch. She jumped up and hit him with a pillow. He hit her with an FU move.

* * *

_

"Yes Patricia S." said the man.

"Randy! Come here baby!" said Trish.

_Randy walked to Trish and the man in a gray suit._

"Yes, I'm Randy Orton." said Randy.

* * *

_In the background, Denise pushed John onto the couch. He jumped back up and pushed Laura Ann across the room Denise grab some pillows and was hitting John with the pillows when Laura Ann came from behing him and pushed him onto the couch.

* * *

_

"You have been served!" said the man.

"Served?" said Trish.

_Randy opened the envelope and read:_

"It's a subpoena! Joy is suing me!" said Randy.

* * *

_In the background, Laura Ann and Denise appeared to be jumping on John. Clearly the twins were winning. As they covered him for the 1..2..

* * *

_

_Randy walked into Laura Ann's kitchen and slammed the door._

_Laura Ann sat up from covering John and_ said, "What's going on? Why did he just slam my door? John, get your bitch ass up and go help your boy."

"Let's go help him, John, and I got your back against these twins!" said Trish.

"Patricia! You cross over to the evil side!" said Laura Ann.

"Bitch!" said Denise.

_John got up and gave Denise and Laura Ann an evil glare and then Trish and John went into the kitchen.

* * *

_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Not another subpoena! I can't handle that right now," said Laura Ann jokingly.

_You could hear screaming from the kitchen._

_When she opened up the door, she found an emotional Torrie Wilson and Mickie James._

_Laura Ann grabbed her tightly and hugged her._

"What's wrong Torrie?" said Denise.

"What's wrong Mickie?" said Laura Ann.

"Me and Billy had a fight! Could I crash here?" said Torrie.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just trying to help her." said Mickie.

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit! What! What kind of bullshit is this shit!" said Randy. 

"Baby, come down!" said Trish.

"Ahhhh!" said Randy.

"Chill man!" said John. "Fall Back Randy... Chill down!"

"NO! THAT CHICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" screamed Randy.

_Randy punched the wall, and stormed passed John and Trish. They quickly followed him._

_

* * *

_

_At the clinic at 7pm_

_Bobby was sitting in the clinic, just think about his choices. He was thinking out loud._

Bobby: Bobby, what are you doing with your life? These women are too much stress! Sex is good but this is too much. Kelly... oh man… nice little thang, Joy, oh, she was a foxy thang, Theresa, Lauren, Brianna, Dystayne, Destiny,Ashley Desiree…

Nurse: We are ready for you Mr. Robert Lashley.

Bobby: Thanks

* * *

"Sit down Randy!" And calm the fuck down!" said John. 

"I'm sorry… I am sorry! I don't mean to be disrespectful to Laura Ann or her house," said Randy.

"No, its cool." said Laura Ann.

"Is everything okay now? Well, I am happy to see that your fine, but we have an incident upstairs," said Denise.

"Here I come! Torrie!" said Trish. "Bye baby."

* * *

_Denise, Laura Ann, and Trish ran upstairs._

_Randy and John were stilling talking down stairs when Denise's phone rang and John picked it up._

John: Hello?

Mysterious Person: Hey Dee-Dee, how is my boo doing today?

John: What the fuck?

* * *

And I'm done for this chapter! Thank you! Leave a comment if you chose! Thanks -Detre 


	9. Atlanta to West Newbury

**_R&R... Enjoy! -Detre_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: _**

**_Atlanta to West Newbury_**

_Denise, Laura Ann, and Trish ran upstairs. __Randy and John were still talking down stairs when Denise's phone rang and John picked it up._

John: Hello?

Mysterious Person: Hey Dee-Dee, how is my boo doing today?

John: What the fuck?

Mysterious Person: Is this John Cena! I'm your stalker!

John: Boug?!?

Boug (John's little brother) : Yes… Why is your phone turned off?

John: My phone died.

Boug: Well I'm reminding you about tomorrow!

John: what's tomorrow?

Boug: Cousin Cee's Birthday Party. You said Laura Ann, Denise and you are performing. You said last year and last month. Cousin Cee told the whole neighborhood, her college and the family.

John: the family and her college friends

Boug: Yeah, they even charging so ya'll can get a tip.

John: How much

Boug: $20

John: What? And she told the family!

Boug: The entire family

John: Oh snap! I really forgot!

Boug: Okay, well you better make this right! Okay Later!"

John: Peace.

_John ran up the steps and ran into the room where the girls were keeping Torrie company ._

John: Denise? Baby.

Laura Ann: What's wrong?

John: Were in trouble!

Denise: No, your in trouble and you are dragging us along. What's going on baby?

_

* * *

Randy was sitting down stairs in the living room, calming down when he heard Laura Ann and Denise yelling at John. _

_Mickie, Trish, and Torrie come down the steps and grab their individual car keys._

"Come on Randy, we are leaving." said Trish.

"What's going on up there?" said Randy.

"Denise, Laura Ann, and John have to fly to West Newbury, Massachusetts tomorrow morning so that they can perform for his Cousin's birthday bash in the late afternoon. They supposedly shut down the entire street for tomorrow's performance, advertised like crazy and invited everyone to this celebration. Denise and Laura Ann have to try to get their bands, stage crew, and security, make up artists, costume artists and dancers to perform tomorrow in one days notice, and then Smackdown is in two days," said Mickie.

"Wow!" said Randy. "And how old is she?"

"Ummm, like 23. But she is a big Denise and Laura Ann fan. Has all their albums, went to all her tours" said Trish.

"And when she found out that his uncle is dating one of the twins, she has been begging for almost a year now!" said Mickie.

"Are you serious?" said Randy.

"Yep!" said Torrie.

"But Denise and Laura Ann are pissed! So we told them that we're leaving so we won't get in their way!" said Mickie.

"Thats why me and you are leaving, baby!" said Trish.

"Okay, well thats fine!" said Randy "Bye ladies and John. We're leaving!"

_The ladies and Randy left._

_An angered Denise and Laura Ann with their packed luggage were on the cell phone talking to their executives and managers trying to get this show moving for tomorrow. While John was on the phone with the West Newbury police department to get the space that they need._

_The three got into the limo and went to the airport._

* * *

The next day at sunrise 6pm 

_Chaos is everywhere. Cops directing traffic, Cee was the host of the big thing. Hundreds of people ready to see this great celebration. The performance was moved to a park because of space requirements. Denise and Laura Ann had to pay their workers triple because of short notice. The crowd if freaking out, to see three limos approached the stage._

_Destiny's Child Lose My Breath plays (Denise's WWE Theme Entrance) all through out the area_

_The college's marching band approachs the stage, doing the introduction of the song, With just snares and trumpets playing._

_John Cena and two male dancers gets out of the limo and the crowd goes crazy! Then Denise Da Silva and one female dancers gets out of the limo next. Then finally Laura Ann Da Silva gets out of the limo with one female dancers and all three superstars take a pose. The Crowd goes wild_

_Denise was on the right, John in the middle, Laura Ann on the left._

"Ladies and Gentlemen of West Newbury, Massachusetts, please welcome to the stage, the WWE Queen of the Ring, Laura Ann, the future WWE Women's Champion Denise, and the our very own native WWE Champ John Cena. Give it up!" said Cee.

_The three marched up to the stage and performed their own rendition of the song, with John rapping at the end. They went on to perform 15 songs and ended the concert beautiful but with stage problems._

* * *

**_Thank you! Review!- Detre_**


	10. The Phone Call

**_Please R&R- Enjoy - Detre

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10: The Phone Call_**

_At Treble Records; the next day in Philadelphia , Denise and Laura Ann were at Laura Ann's office ._

"That was so much fun!" said Denise.

Laura Ann said, " Yeah, really chaotic but exciting."

"So, what are you doing now?" said Denise.

"I'm going back to the office, I have a lot of work to do." said Laura Ann.

Denise responded, "Girl, its your day off! Take a break! From sister to sister. Take a break. Your always active. Chill."

Laura Ann huffed, "I'm fine Denise, now go home!"

_Laura Ann walked Denise to the door._

" I appreciate the concern, but girl I'm fine." said Laura Ann.

_Denise walked down the steps. Laura Ann returned back to her desk. She opened up a her laptop and her paperwork and did her work until the evening began._ _Then her cell phone ranged and scared her out of her work zone._

Laura Ann: Hello?

Bobby: Hey La La!

Laura Ann: Hey, how are you?

Bobby: I'm good. How are you?

Laura Ann: I'm okay, just finishing my work, just a little hungry though.

Bobby: Well let's go get something to eat. I'm in Philly! And now I going towards your office.

Laura Ann: How did you know I was here?

Bobby: Your sister.

Laura Ann: Which one?

Bobby: Denise.

Laura Ann: (giggles) Are you serious?

Bobby: I want to take you out.

Laura Ann: Sorry, I'm really busy.

Bobby: You just said that you have no more work to do.

Laura Ann: I can make work to do. Sooo….

Bobby: Laura Ann! Dinner won't be long. This is your normal dinner time because I have already scheduled it with your assistant, thanks to Denise.

Laura Ann: Wow, your persisted.

Bobby: When I want something, I try my best to get it.

Laura Ann: Oh, a go-getter. Wow.

Bobby: So, will you go to dinner with me?

Laura Ann: Ummm...

Bobby: If you don't want to go its fine.

Laura Ann: Ummm... So what were you doing up here at Philly?

Bobby: Since we had a day off, I thought I would visit my little sister.

Laura Ann: How old is she?

Bobby: 19

Laura Ann: How old are you?

Bobby: Your age.

Laura Ann: Okay.

Bobby: Laura Ann, I won't ask again, would you like to chill with me tonight?

Laura Ann: Umm, yeah, that will be fine. Can you be here in like 10 minutes?

Bobby: What made you change your mind?

Laura Ann: You.

Bobby: I have that touch, don't I.

Laura Ann: Yeah, just playing. I need to get out. Smell the fresh Philly air.

Bobby: (laughs) The Septa buses.

Laura Ann: (laughs) I miss Philly, but to get back on topic, can you be here in like 10 minutes.

Bobby: Yeah, I'm in dress shirt and tie, do you want me to change?

Laura Ann: No, that's fine, I'm in a business attire.

Bobby: Cool, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Laura Ann: Thanks for being persistent.

Bobby: No prob.

Laura Ann: Bye

Bobby: See you in a couple of minute.

_-Dial Tone-

* * *

_

_Laura Ann got out from her desk and jumped!_

"I have a date with Bobby Lashley!" she squeals.

_Then Laura Ann grabbed her cell phone and called a familiar diva._

Denise: Hello?

Laura Ann: What the fuck!

Denise: Bobby… isn't it.

Laura Ann: Yes.

Denise: This is a good thing La La!

Laura Ann: Why would you do that?

Denise: Because he really likes you and he came to me not the other way around.

Laura Ann: He came to you?

Denise: Yes. He came to me.

Laura Ann: Well..

Denise: Well…

Laura Ann: I got a date!

Denise: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy. Now you can show him how to really kiss. Lay it on him.

Laura Ann: (laughing) Yeah, I know! I'm really excited about all of this.

Denise: I'm so happy.

Laura Ann: Well, I don't want to have sex.

Denise: What?

Laura Ann: Yeah.

Denise: Why not? ( Denise sat there and thought for a minute.)

Laura Ann: Come on Denise, you know this answer.

Denise: Oh ... I just got it.

Laura Ann: Yeah, so what is it.

Denise: You want to tease him enough to start a game, but not a noticeable game.

Laura Ann: Yeah, I want to see what he's really after.

Denise: Get'm Girl! So are you with work for the day?

Laura Ann: Yeah. Are you going to Smackdown tomorrow?

Denise: No.

Laura Ann: Is John?

Denise: I think so.

Laura Ann: Okay, well he'll be here soon, I'll talk to you later on tonight.

Denise: Okay, have a good date.

Laura Ann: Hopefully.

_Laura Ann closed up here office and walked towards the entrance of the company. Her assistants were also closing down the company. She looked outside the glass door to see Bobby pull up in a navy blue Escalade Jeep. Common's Go song plays through out his jeep. He gets out of the car, wearing yellow dress shirt and navy blue dress pants. He walks up to the Record Company._

"Hey Miss Lady, I'll be your escort tonight." said Bobby.

Laura Ann responded, "Thank you kind sir, lets go eat."

Laura Ann whispered under her breath, " Let the games begin".

Bobby whispered under his breath, I'll bet you I will when this game."

* * *

**_Wow, the games have began! Comment if you chose - Detre_**


	11. Checkmate?

**_Thank you, Enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Checkmate?**

_She guided him to a chair and pushed him down. She got on top of him and he grabbed her waist. She passionately kissed his lips with both hands on his face. His hand crept up her shirt and then he unbuckled her D cup bra from her body. He started to suck her neck and kiss her face with red hot passion. She touched him and then got up and walked away from him._ "Bobby, you got to come up with a better game plan then that, especially if you want this queen piece. Checkmate, right?"

_He followed her into the other room. He slowly gripped her up and pinned her hands to the table. He then removed her tight white beater with his teeth while she wrapped her legs around his black muscle toned body. She slowly removed his tee shirt from his body as he unbuckled his belt. He slowly thrust his body onto hers. He cupped her breast with his right hand while licking and sucking on the left. Her hands rubbing up and down his spine. His energy level started to increase as she gave him a challenge. Bobby became very intrigued with Laura Ann's challenges. She gently caress his… and then a "tent" rose in his pants._ "Bring it on Bobby. Can you keep up with me?" said Laura Ann. "Yea, I can keep up but I have to say that it is game over for the Queen!" said Bobby.

* * *

_Mickie and Kenny were sitting in their hotel arguing._

"Kenny!" said Mickie. "I have to do 18 credit classes! I have a lot of stress! Can you please! Just this once!

"Damn Mickie, please! I'll give you a fing break! Me and the boys are… you know what…. No.!" screamed Kenny.

"What!" said Mickie. "Are you raising your voice at me?"

"Mickie, I can't do it." Said Kenny.

"But I need to work! I'll be on the tour bus soon and their will be too much noise on it for me to get some work done." Said Mickie.

"So what should we do?" said Kenny.

_Mickie pick up her bags including her laptop._

"I'll leave! Bye Kenny." Said Mickie.

"Mickie!" Kenny responded.

_Mickie slammed the door in Kenny's face._

_

* * *

The Tour Bus _

"What's wrong Mickie?" said Denise.

"Well I'm tired of Kenny! I really need my degree, why can he understand that? I can't believe he's acting like this." Said Mickie.

"It'll be okay , girly." Denise kindly said.

"Yeah, hopefully your right. Let me go get my book." Said Mickie.

_Mickie walked towards the end of the bus were her bag was._ Denise announced to the bus: "Has anyone talk to or saw my sister Laura Ann? I haven't talk her since yesterday."

_No one answer. Then Torrie phone rang. "Glamorous" was the song that played on her cell phone._

_Denise started to sing along with the ring tone " G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!"_

_Torrie ran over to her phone to see that her call id said Billy._

"Oh my goodness! Its Billy! I don't want to pick it up but what does he want. Somebody pick it up for me please… John, will you?" said Torrie.

"No, the best damn show is on, get Mickie." Said John.

"Mickie?" said Torrie.

"No, taking an online test." Said Mickie.

John said, "Denise, answer her phone."

"Okay. What's going on?"

Denise: Hello?

Billy: Torrie?

Denise: No

Billy: Denise?

Denise: Yes?

Billy: Hi.

Denise: Hey.

Billy: Umm, can I speak with Torrie, please.

Denise: Well I guess, but don't you want to talk to me?

Billy: No

Denise: You can talk to her….

_Denise looked around and Torrie signaled No!_

Torrie whispered "I don't want to talk to him, make up an excuse."

Denise: ...but she's busy.

Billy: busy for her husband

Denise: a little bit

Billy: doing what.

Denise: um… well… let me go see what's she doing so important.

Billy: Okay

_Denise put Billy on hold and said_ " Shit! Torrie come up with an excuse."  
Torrie quickly said, " Um.. Umm, how bout I'm sleeping"

Denise: "No that wouldn't work."

Mickie quickly said, "Well, she's helping me with an important test."

Torrie " great! Get'm Mickie!"

_Denise clicked Billy off of hold and told him the excuse_

Billy: oh okay, well I guess that's important.

Denise: Well I'll tell her you called and she will get right back to you.

Billy: Okay

Denise: well bye

Billy: bye D.

_Dial Tone._

"Oh snap! That was really close! Too close." Said Denise.

"Thank you so much" said Torrie.

"No problem." Said Denise.

"What's going on with you and him." said John.

"A divorce, hopefully." said Torrie.

"What!" said Denise.

"Girls and Guys, I dont want to talk about it." said Torrie. "I think Mickie is going threw what I'm going through."

"But I'm not married... I'm engaged." said Mickie. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay we wont talk about it." said Denise."But if ya need me call me okay."

_Denise walked away from Torrie and jumped on the couch with John._

"John, you sure you haven't spoken with my sister lately." Said Denise.

"She's fine, I spoke to her last night." said John.

"Wellm why did you tell me?" said Denise.

"Because you were getting on my nerves earlier." Said John.

"Wow!" said Denise.

* * *

**_Thank you for being patience with me! Thanks and review. - Detre_**


	12. Who's the Queen?

**_Thank you for your comments, please enjoy. -Detre._**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Who's the Queen?**

_The sun light crept into their room from the diamond shaped window. Bobby slowly awaken by the sound of his alarm clock. 8:17 was blinking on the clock. He stretch his stiff body to release some tension and a sound of relief escaped from his mouth. He looked around for Laura Ann but no one was in sight. So he got up with his sore body._

"Damn, this chick wore me out. I'm so sore." He thought.

_Bobby did a couple of stretches and walked into the next room ,where he found a note from Laura Ann. It read:_

_Hey Bobby, Its Laura Ann the Queen and I wore your ass out last night. Hit me up when you can handle this WWE Champion! - Laura Ann_

"Oh, that girl is something else." Said Bobby out loud.

* * *

Smackdown!:

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ring the WWE Queen of the ring!" said Tim the announcer.

* * *

Raw: 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the challenger, Raw Diva Mickie James!!" said Lillian, the announcer.

_Mickie James music played throughout the stadium, while she walked down to the ring._

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the current WWE Women's Champion, Denise!!" said Lillian, the announcer..

_The referee held up the title as Lillian announced that this was a championship match._

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

_Denise and Mickie ran around in circles until they finally grabbed each other. Denise grabbed Mickie and threw her into the corner and started to stomp away on the challenger. Denise took it into full action when she slap the crap out of Mickie and then she threw her out of the ring. Denise did a slide kick through the bottom ropes and hit Mickie directly. Completely in charge of the match until Mickie kicked Denise causing her to fall. Mickie jumped up and threw Denise into the steel steps and broke up the count in the ring._

Jr: Oh wow, This is a great match, some fans are cheering for Denise and other fans are chanting for Mickie James!

King: Well, I'm chanting for Denise!

Jr: Mickie is continuing to work on Denise's shoulder, Mickie is really taking it to the WWE Women's Champion. Mickie goes for the count. "1, 2" but not quite.

King: Oh wow Mickie is really working on the shoulder but Denise just counter with the back cracker. Denise just grabbed Mickie and threw her into the corner.

_Then Queen Sharmell music hit the stage and distract Denise and Mickie goes for the cover… 1..2. __Denise just get her shoulder up. __Mickie nailed Denise with a strong clothesline._

Jr: What is Sharmell doing with that staff?

King: Denise dodge Mickie clothesline and hit her with her D slam. Mickie was laid out in the ring when Denise went to the top rope. On the top Denise started to scream and Sharmell got on the ring and pushed Denise off the rope landing on her shoulder and completely missing Mickie. Did the ref just see that? I don't think so. Mickie covered Denise for the win.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

Backstage:

"That bitch from smackdown came over to Raw and costed me my title." Said a angry Denise.

"Denise, calm down!" said John.

"Fall back John, I'm so pissed right now." Said Denise.

"Denise, I'll get her back! I'm going to kick her tail!" said Laura Ann.

"No! I'm no longer Champette because of your feud with that bitch, Laura Ann.

"Denise, don't pin this on me." Said Laura Ann.

"Then explain this shit to me! Sharmell got your attention by screwing with me! Now my shoulder hurts especially because I landed on it when that bitch pushed me off that rope." Said Denise.

"John calm her down" said Laura Ann.

"Don't calm me the hell down. What the hell is wrong with you! Handle your shit at Smackdown not Raw!" said Denise as she stormed away from both champions.

"John, I got to make this better! I'll be right back." Said Laura Ann.

* * *

Thanks and Review... Detre.


	13. His Surprise to Her

**_Thanks! Read, Enjoy, And Review! - Detre_**

* * *

Chapter 13: His Surprise to Her.

_A couple of days later. Mickie was driving Laura Ann home._

"What's wrong Laura Ann? You don't look very good" said Mickie.

"I feel terrible I have a sore throat, chills and I think my glands in my neck are swollen. My sister isn't even speaking too me because of you." Said Laura Ann.

"Well, when do you want to go to the doctor?" said the new champion.

"Tomorrow, if that's cool." Said the Queen

Mickie: Did you use a condom?

Laura Ann: What?

Mickie: We all know about you and Bobby.

Laura Ann: What! Damn…

Mickie: Yeah, did you use a condom?

Laura Ann: Yes!

Mickie: Okay, we'll make an appointment.

Laura Ann: Should I tell Bobby?

Mickie: That's up to you, La La. It is.

Laura Ann: Okay, lets go.

* * *

The superstars of Smackdown were exercising and working out in the local gym. 

"Look at the man slut. Hey Bobby" said Chavo.

"What?" said Bobby.

(Mocking Bobby) "Yeah man I'm with this girl named Theresa, Joi and Kelly Kelly and any girl, I could get my hands on, cause I'm a slut" said Greg Helms.

"Shut the hell up man. Why are you hating on me?" said Bobby. "Anyway those girls are all done with. I'm now messing with the Queen now. I'm trying to take over Smackdown.

"Are you serious! Leave that sweet woman alone." Said Scotty.

"What are yaw talking about?" said the heavyweight champion.

"Hey Batista." Said the guys in the gym room.

"What are you doing here?" said Scotty.

"Well Booker T might be my next opponent so, I need to work out." Said Batista.

"Okay. What were you saying Bobby?" said Greg.

"I'm going to get what I want out of Laura Ann and then I'm going to drop her ass." Bobby responded.

"What?" You're a player man. Chill with that man." Said Batista.

_Bobby phone started to ring._

"I'm only playing a game." Said Bobby. "I'll be right back, I got a phone call."

_Bobby walked away from the superstars and left the room._

"That man is crazy." Said Chavo.

"Laura Ann is such a sweet girl. Why would she fall for someone like that." Said Scotty.

"I thought she was married." Said Batista.

"Yeah she was…for about 2 ½ years to a professional football player." Said Scotty.

"Damn I.." said Chavo.

"Hopefully she'll be cool" said Batista.

"Yeah, but Bobby is really aggressive." Said Chavo.

"I wonder if this will blow up in his face? Dating all of these female wrestlers" said Greg.

Batista laughing " Hopefully."

* * *

On the phone:

Laura Ann: Teddy! Come on! I need to take a break from Smackdown! I feel horrible.

Theodore Long: No, your storyline is too important.

_Denise click on to Laura Ann line, she seem to have been listening to the entire conversation._

Denise: Theodore?

Laura Ann: please!

Theodore Long: Who is this?

Denise: Denise, her sister, the former WWE Women's Champion

Laura Ann: Denise, are you still upset with me?

Theodore Long: what is this about? How does this concern me?

Denise: I want to replace Laura Ann on Smackdown for one week. Next week!

Theodore Long: interesting.

Laura Ann: huh?

Theodore Long: okay, tell me more.

Denise: I want a match with Sharmell because she cost me my title and I want revenge! Especially because my sister can't handle herself over there.

Laura Ann: Hey! I'm a good competitor!

Denise: And I'm better and smarter competitor. I can handle my competition . So Teddy, deal?

Theodore Long: Deal

Denise: Deal. See you on Smackdown.

Laura Ann: Thank you Teddy and Denise. Denise can we talk?

Theodore Long: Goodnight ladies. Bye.

Denise: Bye Teddy

Dial Tone.

* * *

_Wednesday:_

_Laura Ann was pacing around her doctor's office as she waited for the results of her blood test._

Dr. Lexington: You are indeed sick but its not a fever you had last week, when you came in. So I gave you a blood test and you tested for Infectious mononucleosis also known as mono.

Laura Ann: What! He gave me mono? What the Hell!

Dr. Lexington: At least he didn't give you HIV or AIDS.

Laura Ann: He could have with his promiscuous ass!

Dr. Lexington: You tested negative for STDs

Laura Ann: I'll whop his motherf—cking ass!

Dr. Lexington: Laura Ann!!!

Laura Ann: Yes ma'am

Dr. Lexington: You only have a symptom of mono, I'll give you some medicine so it wont grow into full out mono, okay. And it should knock it out in one week.

Laura Ann: thanks Dr Lori. I really appreciated!

* * *

**_Thanks! Enjoy! Let the drama begin! Will Laura Ann tell Bobby what he gave her as a surprise? Will Laura Ann figure out that Bobby is playing her or will she keep believing a lie?- Detre_**


End file.
